Broadway Vs Hollywood
by MercyDragon264
Summary: Hermione was a Dancer from a middle class family. Draco was an Actor from a famous high class family. What happends when fate throws them together for His fathers new tv show 'Broadway V.s. Hollywood? Set in modern U.S.A. OOC hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy's, I just got a new idea for a story and I needed to get it out before I forgot it and i thought you guy's might like it ;}**

**So please review this and tell me if you like it. Also please note that this is in modern day America (U.S.A.) and not it Britain. Also I decided not to have any magic in this because I think that will just get me a little messed up with where I want this story to go...**

**So I am going to try duel wielding stories so wish me luck.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters! Though the plot line is mine ;)**

**So enjoy and tell what you think!**

* * *

><p>Hermione Jane Granger: eighteen years old, dark auburn brown hair, dark chocolate brown eyes with flecks of red and green. She started dancing when she was at the tenor age of two and a half and she loved to dance above all else- except for maybe reading. Her parent's used her dancing lessons as a bribe to get straight A's- though she always got 100% and above just to make sure. When she was thirteen she played the female lead in the Broadway play <em><span>The Nutcracker<span>_. Family is middle class and they live in New York City, New York.

Draco Lucius Malfoy: Nineteen years old, platinum blonde hair, molten silver eyes with hints of blue. Started acting when he was still an infant- and his past carrier's never got in the way of the next. His whole family was made up of either actors/ famous singers. Parents gave him whatever he wanted. Went to the best school and was Valedictorian and crowned as the schools 'King of Kings.' Family is as high class as you can get and they live in Hollywood, California.

One had to earn everything they ever got while the other was automatically given what he wished on a silver platter that matched his eyes. Both had natural talent but only one used it to their fullest extent while the other didn't think much of it at all. She was kind and loving; He was spoiled rotten. What'll happen when their paths cross?

* * *

><p>She flew across the stage twirling and pirouetting in a routine that she'd slightly altered since the first time she'd performed it when she was thirteen; and that had been five years ago. Her male lead tossed her and twirled her as they flew through their flawless routine. They made their roles seem simple and so easy that a baby could perform it. They were the best of the best.<p>

It was their last show of the year and they were excited that it was nearly over. They both had other parts in plays that were just as hard if not harder. And as the curtains rose and fell an uncountable number of times with the applause that never seemed to end, Hermione Jane Granger couldn't get her unique and goofy grin off her face; another job well done was in her repertoire and she could brag if she wished to even if she wouldn't.

Down in the audience, her family and friends- who had all gotten free front row seats- were the loudest in the audience. Ginny Weasley- Hermione's BFF of nearly fifteen years that spring and an aspiring musician- was jumping up and down giggling with Luna Lovegood- both Hermione and Ginny's BFF for eight years that winter. Hermione's Dad was wolf-whistling along with Ginny's older brothers Ron, Fred and George. Bill and Charlie Weasley were clapping as loud as they could, accompanied by their Father Arthur and their mother Molly. Percy- the third eldest Weasley son- was clapping too but in a bored sort of way.

Hermione smiled as warmly as she could possibly manage at the people who were her family. She wished that her mother could be there like she was in years previously, but she was at home caring for Hermione's baby brother who had gotten a terrible case of the Flu.

"Encore," Fred and George were yelling at the top of their lungs laughing. And to the audiences surprise, when the curtains rose that time Hermione and the male lead did a little routine that Hermione'd come up with after rehearsals for fun. The crowd went wild, though unbeknownst to the performers a very special someone was watching in the crowd.

"Oh, Hermione that last bit was amazing," Ginny squealed as she crushed Hermione into a really tight bear hug. "Not that you're not amazing. You were the best dancer up there!"

"Thanks Gin," Hermione laughed hugging Ginny back just as hard. They were behind the set and the curtains had finally stayed down and the audience had started to leave about five minutes ago. "I need to go and get changed, wanna come?"

"Of course," Ginny laughed and Luna nodded. "I want to try on that outfit from the beginning! It was so stupendously beautiful."

"Let's go before the director rounds us into helping take everything down," Hermione said grabbing her friends' hands and dragging them down the hall towards her dressing room.

* * *

><p>"So what did you think of that dancer, Lucius?" Narcissa Malfoy asked her husband that night. They had just returned to their Mansion just outside the City after seeing <em><span>The Nutcracker<span>_. "Do you think that she could perform?"

"She's good I'll admit," Lucius said grudgingly. "Though I'll have to see how well she can act and sing."

"She does go to Julliard, Sweet," Narcissa said. "She must have some music ability and brains since she got in at the age of sixteen."

"True and she will be on the list of girls we let into the auditions for the role," Lucius said. "Though I wish she had at least some standing in high society."

"We can't be picky about this Lucius," Narcissa soothed her husband. "We need the best of the best. Our son needs the best female lead for this movie and if her social standing affects who we choose then we won't get the best."

"I hate it when you're right, you know that?"

"I know, and I love it when I'm right."

"Master, Mistress," a female servant said knocking on their bedroom door. "Dinner will be ready in five minutes, if you would."

"Yes, yes, we'll be down in ten," Lucius said absently. As the servant left closing the door behind her Lucius began pacing in front of the window. "I hope that Parkinson girl gets the role."

"Lucius," Narcissa chided. "That girl can't match the dancing of that Hermione Granger. She's had absolutely no training in that area. Sure, Pansy has a very beautiful voice and has good quality acting, but we also need someone who can make people feel when they see her dance; though we can use Pansy if we can find no one better."

* * *

><p>"So, Hermione," Fred said wrapping his left arm around her shoulder.<p>

"How's Julliard this semester?" George said wrapping his right arm around Hermione's other shoulder opposite his identical.

"Pretty good," Hermione replied smiling warmly. "How's Yale?"

"Boring," both twins replied in unison before they broke out in laughter. "We're the only ones who were able to get full marks on the last exam."

"That's because you two are probably insane and found the answer sheet the night before the exams," Hermione said knowing them too well.

"Don't tell anyone, Hermione," Fred said.

"Yeah, because right know we're the Directors favorites," George said.

"And we have this really fun prank that we want to pull off," Fred continued.

"And we need to be in the Directors good graces for it," George finished giving Hermione a very bad feeling that she didn't want to know what they were planning.

"Don't worry I won't tell," Hermione smiled at them.

"So did you learn any new instruments yet?" Ron said dragging Hermione out of his older brothers' grip.

"The Harp," Hermione said proudly. "And the violin, and the viola, and the cello, and piano, and guitar, and a couple other's."

"Yeah, you're not an over achiever at all," Fred called from across the room where he and his twin were wandering over to the desert table.

"Shut up," Hermione called. "At least I've never put a car around the high school flag pole."

"Ah, that was some of our best work," George sighed happily in memory. "Don't you say so Twin?"

"I do believe so, Twin," Fred said also sighing in the memory. "No school for a month and it was taken off our record because they couldn't prove we did it."

"You two are absolutely immature and insane," Percy said glaring at his younger brothers.

"We know," the Twins said in the unique way only twins could pull off. "And we're proud of it."

Everyone in the room just rolled their eyes at the pair and went back to chatting while eating celebratory cheesecake made my Molly Weasley.

* * *

><p>A week later Hermione received a letter in the mail stating that she was allowed to participate in an audition for a lead role in the new TV series <em>Broadway V.s. Hollywood<em> that was to be directed by one Lucius S. Malfoy. It was to be the top Romance/ Drama of the century and they were recruiting only the best of the best to even audition. Hermione had apparently impressed not only Mr. but Mrs. Malfoy and they'd decided to see what she was made of.

"Oh my God," Ginny squealed when she heard. She and Luna had come over for a sleepover that night and had been there when Hermione had opened the letter. "I got an envelope that looked just like that with the same return address; Luna also got one! "

Ginny had gotten an audition to be one of the Best Friends of the Female Lead while Luna had gotten the little sister of the Male Lead.

"Eep, we could be famous!" Ginny squealed. "This will definitely boost our fan levels by a bit. These auditions are to be public and shown on live television. Even if you don't make the part you'll still get press over this!"

"Wow, this is so amazing," Luna said looking at Hermione in wonder. "We get to go to Hollywood."

"Yeah," Hermione giggled. "And we get to meet some real Hollywood Stars to boot. Maybe we'll meet Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini or better yet, Draco Malfoy in the flesh!"

The girls started giggling and talking about who they would possibly get to meet while they were auditioning. Eventually they all realized that even if they wanted to go they'd still need to ask their parents if they could go.

"I hope we get to go," Luna said. "I really want to meet Harry Potter."

"Same here Lune," Ginny said sadly sighing.

"Yeah," Hermione said. "This could be a major step in our careers and if we don't go then we won't be able to get this much press ever again."

"What'll we do?" Ginny whimpered.

"Well, we are all eighteen," Luna pointed out.

"We could earn the money ourselves," Hermione suggested. "How much time do we have before the auditions start?"

"A month," Ginny said. "But we'll also need to go through our lines that we'd have to perform and memorize them as much as we can."

"Well we'll think of how we'll manage if it comes to them not letting us go when we get there," Hermione said confidently. "We'll ask tomorrow."

"Oh," Ginny said suddenly sitting upright. "We could ask Fred and George! They both have jobs and would love the chance to get some famous signatures so that they could forge and sell them. We could use that as a bribe if push comes to shove."

"You are a genius but we'll deal with that when we get there, Gin," Hermione laughed at her friend. "But for now we need some sleep; it's nearly three in the morning."

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott and Harry Potter had gone out for the night with their girls for a long night of fun. They'd made up an excuse of one of their friends having a birthday and had decided to get smashed and go to a love hotel. The morning after they'd regretted it tremendously. Draco, Theo and Harry had ended up with massive migraines and worshiping the porcelain goddess.<p>

"Ugh, last night was fun and all but I do NOT want to repeat that ever," Theo moaned over his bowl and Harry nodded in agreement while Draco grunted. Draco- having a higher alcohol tolerance than the other two- had managed with less nausea though his migraine was just as bad. Theo had made out the worst- he had the lowest tolerance though it was still higher than normal and he'd also drank the most.

"Can somebody call 911?" Theo begged. "I think I need my stomach pumped."

"You're doing a great job on your own without the police reports and press coverage," Draco muttered before returning to his own worshiping.

"You three are idiot's you know," one Blaise Zabini said from behind them. He had a very high tolerance for alcohol naturally but he also knew when to stop so he'd made out the best. "You three seriously don't know when to cut it with the alcohol. What, do you guys think it makes you look cool? Well it doesn't. Someone tell me why I hang out with you guys again?"

"Because you love us," Draco smirked wiping his mouth. He'd finally expelled everything in his stomach and the nausea had also thankfully deserted him. Both Theo and Harry nodded, both were still praying.

"You're lucky I haven't abandoned you three yet," Blaise sighed holding out a bottle of hangover medicine. Draco quickly grabbed it and stuffed the prescribed amount in his mouth and swallowed it before handing it over to Harry and Theo. Blaise rolled his eyes, "What would you three do without me?"

* * *

><p>"So, yeah," Hermione, Ginny and Luna finished telling their family about the auditions and explaining on how this would make them grow not only as people but as performers.<p>

"So you three are basically saying," Mrs. Weasley started.

"That you want to put your schooling on pause," Mr. Granger continued.

"So that you can fly halfway around the world," Mr. Lovegood again continued.

"Just so that you can not only meet hot actors and performers," Mr. Weasley continued this time.

"You can possibly become famous where there are professionally trained actors, singers and performers," Mrs. Granger said.

"And you expect us to just let you go?" Mrs. Weasley finished.

The girls looked at each other then back at their parents. "Kind of."

"Well I say the girls should go," Mrs. Lovegood said smiling happily. "There's nothing for them to lose and it will be a great experience."

The other adults- even her own husband- looked at her like she was insane.

"You do realize they mean to go alone, Sara?" Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger said in almost perfect unison.

"Well, they won't be going alone," Sara Lovegood said. "We'll all just go along with them. I'm sure that the company who's making the movie would allow family to come and I'm equally sure that they'd pay for it. Our girls are so talented."

"Xeno, we are sorry to say that we think that you wife has lost it," both the Weasley's and the Granger's said looking piteously at Xeno Lovegood.

"I feel the same way," Mr. Lovegood sighed. "Though I will not argue with my wife and I must say that I will back her."

"Fine," Mrs. Granger sighed. "But only if the company pays for it."

"And since all the kids graduated last year and the college semesters just ended the kids can get away clean," Mr. Weasley sighed. "We should probably bring the boy's too, Molly. They would hate us for eternity if they missed out on going to Hollywood."

"If they do anything, though, they'll get a one way ticked back here," Mrs. Weasley grimaced.

"Girls, start packing," Mr. Granger said. "We're going to Hollywood."

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, tell me what you think and review... should I continue it or not? <strong>

**Hope you liked it,**

**MercyDragon264**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guy's here's chapter two and I hope you guys like it :}**

**Again this is modern day America without any magic what so ever. So tell me what you think and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter (I don't even own Dramione -_-)**

**Enjoy! :}**

* * *

><p>In the month following the opening of audition letters all the auditioners (*1) <strong>(is this a word?) <strong>looked over their lines endlessly and practiced their chosen audition pieces. Hermione had chosen one part in the series' first episode where her character, Selene Broadway was singing- she knew she could pull it off easily and hoped that no one else had chosen that part. She doubted they would because even though the lyrics were easy, well they were hard to pull off if you didn't put in the right emotions into the piece.

Ginny had decided to do a part where she was to play her guitar and sing in another language- she didn't have to worry about the audience not understanding because there was a screen where the audience could see the translations bright as day. She did this because she loved the sound of foreign music and she'd always wanted to try it. Well now was her chance and she was determined to rock at it.

Luna however wanted to shake things up a bit so she chose the part at the end of the first episode where she and her 'brother', Dimitri Hollywood were fighting. It was probably the most exciting scene in the whole first episode judging from what parts they had in their scripts.

"Gin, how's the song coming?" Hermione called walking up the stairs into the Weasley's attic which the girls had claimed nearly seven years ago for their practices. The Weasley house was the most central of the three houses which was why they chose it.

"Almost perfect," Ginny called back. "All I need now is to get back up singers and other musicians so that it sounds fuller. Could you and Luna help?"

"While Luna may speak fluent Japanese," Hermione said sitting down on the piano they'd dragged up there that summer. "I only know a few choice words. Though I suppose that I could try; it would be a great experience."

"Yay," Ginny cheered. "Come on let's go get Luna! She won't mind because she's already memorized not only her audition piece but her lines along with your lines and mine."

"How did she get her hands on our scripts?"

"We won't live long enough to find out," Ginny laughed dragging Hermione back down the stairs and they ran down the street to Luna's house. Luna had always been a little strange which was why they'd friended her. She'd always do something strange that no one could explain and she'd never tell anyone how to do it- it was to the point that the twins wanted to hire her for their troublemaking's.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, how long until these stupid auditions start?" Draco complained. "I'm so bored!"<p>

"Sorry dude but we still have four days before the auditions though the auditioners should start arriving any day now," Blaise said equally bored. He'd banned his friends from drinking that whole month so they'd stayed remarkable sober after that last incident- and thankfully the police and more importantly the press hadn't caught on to it.

"Could always go to the gym, Dray," Harry said also bored. "Still want that six-pack don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess," Draco sighed and Theo laughed.

"So have any of you actually looked at your scripts besides me?" Blaise asked looking at his friends. "Judging by your faces I'll take that as a no."

"I looked at mine," Theo said smirking.

"How many times was that?" Blaise asked. "And did you go any farther than the cover page?"

Theo stopped smirking. "Shut it Blaise."

"Thought so," Blaise smirked. "Hurry it up and go get your scripts; that's what we're going to be working on until all three of you have them spot on perfect. We will not be getting any re-do's because of you three Idiots."

Harry, Theo, and Draco all got up and trudged out of the room sighing. They were all thinking the same thing: We are so dead.

* * *

><p>"Narcissa Darling?" Lucius Malfoy approached his beloved wife who was sitting in their living room window overlooking the gardens.<p>

"Yes, what is it, Lucius?" Narcissa asked turning in her seat to look at him.

"Should you still go and oversee the auditions with me?" Lucius asked worriedly. His wife had been sick for the past couple weeks and he didn't know what was wrong with her; he was deeply worried about her health since she could barely keep any food down.

"I'm fine Lucius," Narcissa reassured her husband, knowing what exactly he was thinking. "It's just a teensy tiny bit of morning sickness. The doctors say it should ease up a bit in about two to three months."

"Morning sickness?" Lucius asked going pale. "As in the morning sickness that comes with pregnancy?"

"Yes, Lucius, that morning sickness," Narcissa sighed as her husband passed out on the floor. "You'd think that after the first one he wouldn't get so worked up about another, even if it has been nineteen years."

* * *

><p>"Hermione, are you ready?" Mrs. Granger called up the stairs. "The plane leaves in an hour and we need to get going before we miss it!"<p>

"Almost ready Mom!" Hermione called as she shoved her point shoes some books and her laptop into a rather large travel bag. "There all set."

"Hermione, hurry up or we'll leave the female lead behind," Ginny called up.

"So mean, Weasley," Hermione called back down. "And besides, here I come."

Hermione aimed her travel bag over the stair rail and chucked it at Ginny who caught it. "You could've hurt me, Granger!"

"You lived!" Hermione laughed as she descended the stairs with two of her four suitcases. "And remember who we get to see, so forgive me."

"Lucky," Ginny sighed. "If only I could become the female lead."

"Still," Hermione laughed. "You're getting paired with Potter."

"Still, Draco's much sexier with that four-pack and platinum hair," Ginny sighed. "Oh, and those eyes…"

"Okay, you can stop drooling now and help me bring my stuff out to the van," Hermione teased while mock punching Ginny with her elbow.

"We're going to be late you know," Luna said going up the stairs to go grab another of Hermione's suitcases for her. The two girls looked at each other and scrambled to get the rest of their things into the van.

* * *

><p>The plane ride was seven hour's including the rest stops; without the stops the plane ride was about 5.5-6 hours. They'd gotten first class seating so that the ride was actually quite comfortable and enjoyable. The downside however was when Ginny and Ron both found out that they were scared to death of the view and had to sit in the isles the whole time. The twin's laughed at both of them for the whole ride even when other passengers complained and the flight attendants told them to shut up or get off at the next rest stop (which was their actual destination.)<p>

"Holy crow, that was fun," Fred laughed seeing his younger siblings bolt off the plane as fast as they could when it landed.

"I'd say that ranked in the top five trips we've ever been on, don't you say Fred?" George laughed along with his twin until Mrs. Weasley smacked them both on the back of their heads and proceeded to scold them in public.

Hermione and Luna ignored the commotion while they searched for their escort to the hotel they would be staying in. The Malfoy's had sent three limousines for the girls and had booked their stay at one of their many hotel's in the area. When they located three men in suits holding signs for each of the girls they dragged their family over.

"Hello, I am Hermione Granger," Hermione said shaking the hands of each of the driver's. "And this is Luna Lovegood and that girl over there with the red hair is Ginny Weasley. Everyone else is family."

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss'," the drivers said in unison before leading them to the limousines. I took the a half hour to get to the hotel from the Airport and they immediately checked into their rooms and went to unpack and got ready to go over to the Malfoy mansion where the girls and their parents had been invited for a quick get together before the auditions for the TV series officially started.

"Luna, I think you should wear that lavender full length dress," Hermione said as her friend looked through the cloths she'd brought. "You know the one with the halter top."

"And you should wear that emerald one with long sleeves, the V-neck that it basically skin fit till about mid-thigh," Ginny told Hermione. "I'm going to wear my red-brown one that looks kind of like those dress' ancient Chinese girls wore."

"Hermione, can I borrow those white strappy heels you bought from NMC?" Luna asked picking up the lavender dress.

"As long as I can use your dark green ones," Hermione replied putting on her dress, thankful that it fit.

"I'm stealing your chocolate brown pumps, 'Mione," Ginny called from the closet.

"Let me put your hair in a French twist, Luna," Hermione said getting out her hair supplies while Ginny put on her shoes.

"Oh, I call her make up," Ginny said as she got the last shoe on and fetched her make up kit.

It went on like that for nearly an hour before their parents threatened to leave without them.

"Ready," all three girls cried in unison racing as fast as they could while still being graceful in the death-like heels. "Don't leave us!"

* * *

><p>"Ugh, why do Mom and Dad have to ruin my favorite night of the week <strong>(Friday)<strong> by throwing a gathering of auditioners?" Draco groaned.

"Hey, there'll be hot girls, Dray," Harry said suggestively.

"So you can work your British charm and leave none for the rest of us?" Blaise laughed.

"Shut it, you Italian's for some reason keep getting more girls than us Brits," Harry joked back.

"Hey I'm half Greek!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Harry laughed. "You remind us often enough. And besides, most of the sexier chicks swoon for Draco then proceed to forget the rest of us."

"So unfair!" Theo complained. "Between you three there are no Sexy or reasonably hot girls left for me!"

"Not our fault you're Russian," Harry, Draco, and Blaise joked back in unison.

"Hey, I'm not the one who started the Cold War so why does being of Russian decent make me the least desirable," Theo laughed. "I am pretty decent."

"Only once they get to know you," Harry said.

"And forget about us," Draco put in smugly.

"And get past your drinking habits," Blaise laughed.

"Shesh, you three are harsh," Theo whined.

"Come's with the friendship, my friend," Draco laughed mock punching Theo's arm. Within five minutes they were all wrestling and trying to prove dominance while ruining their outfits for the night. Or at least they were till their mothers came in and started yelling at them to stop fighting and get ready all over again or else... They complied in a hurry; even though they were all at different levels of spoiled, all four knew to never mess with their mothers.

* * *

><p>As the Limousine approached Malfoy Manor not only did the girls gasp but their parent's also joined in. The front of the Manor was a giant garden of countless types of flowers. The drive approached the front where a huge circle drive allowed the limousines to leave easier. There were lights everywhere and the Manor itself was ginormous and looked to be hand carved out of marble. To say it was beautiful was an understatement by the nth degree.<p>

"Oh wow," Luna sighed.

"Holy mother of Judah," Ginny gaped wide eyed. "Who knew that something could be this beautiful besides the white house? Wonder how much the taxes on this place are."

"Probably millions," Hermione said. "If I had enough money to own this place I'd just buy a nice looking normal house and spend the rest of my money on learning and Dancing."

"But that's you 'Mione," Ginny stated looking at the brunette. "Not everyone can live a simple life and not want the world."

"True," Luna said. The girls started laughing while their parents were still staring at the front of the giant Manor house.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor," a servant greeted them at the door. "If you would hand me your jackets please, Margaret will show you to the Ball Room."

"Oh my God, they have an actual Ball Room," Ginny squealed handing the servant her outer layer.

"Actually, Miss, we have seven ball rooms," the servant Margaret said as she led them towards a huge set of double doors at the end of the hallway. "We're currently only using the smallest one because we have so few guests."

They entered the ball room and Hermione gasped, "You call this small?"

"Yes, this is small," a tall blonde French looking woman said approaching the group. "Hello, my name is Narcissa Malfoy. My husband, Lucius, is the director for 'Broadway V.s. Hollywood', and my son, Draco, is acting the male lead Dimitri."

"It's nice to make your acquaintance, Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione said curtsying and kissing the older woman's hand. The others did the same but instead of curtsying, the men bowed. "My name is Hermione Granger. I'm auditioning for the role of the Female Lead, Selene Broadway. This is my friend Luna, who is auditioning for the role of Dimitri's younger sister Annabeth. And this is my other friend Ginny Weasley, who is auditioning for the role of Selene's best friend Tasha O'Brian."

"Ah, I know who you are, Ms. Granger," Narcissa said smiling. "We saw your concert _The Nutcracker_. My husband and I went that last night and we simply loved it. It was then that we decided to confirm you as an auditioner. I do so hope that you'll succeed."

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione said curtsying again.

"Oh, don't be silly," Narcissa said. "Call me Narcissa; there is no need to be so formal, Hermione."

"Thank you, Narcissa," Hermione smiled.

'Yes, I do think this girl is the one who is perfect for the role of Selene,' Narcissa thought happily. 'She'll be a real pleasure to work with and she's not spoiled rotten like most of the other auditioners.'

* * *

><p>They chatted for a few minutes before Narcissa had to go and greet some of the other guests and in that time the group wandered in different directions to meet other people. Once Narcissa left Hermione went in search of Ginny and Luna.<p>

"Oof," Hermione grunted as she walked in to something hard and warm, falling down in the process.

"Watch where you're going," a cold voice said from above her.

She looked up into the molten silver eyes of none other than Draco L. Malfoy, the most talented actor of his age seen in the last fifty years. "I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy. I was looking for my friends and I didn't see you there."

* * *

><p>Draco grunted before turning back to his friends whom she'd just noticed. Among his friends were none other than Harry J. Potter- one of if not the most talented singers of their generation- Blaise Zabini- male model, second in the singing career second to only Harry, and famous actor- and Theo Nott- gorgeous Russian actor known for his lead role as Romeo in one of the newer versions of 'Romeo and Juliet.' There were others in the group but those four were the top dogs.<p>

Hermione apologized again before hastily retreating to go back to her search for her friends, though this time she had gossip to share.

"Wow, that girl was hot," Theo whistled as he watched the brunette hastily retreat. "Why'd you have to snap at her, Dray?"

"She was annoying," Draco said. "She was probably looking for more than her so called 'friends'."

"Shesh, that's harsh," Blaise said. "And what if she truly was only looking for her friends?"

"Then all the better," Draco said his voice getting colder by the second. "Not only will she leave me alone from now on, but her friends will too."

"Your evil, you know that Dray?" Harry said. "I'm not even that harsh. I at least try to be nice and polite."

"Which is also why your fan girls won't leave you alone," Draco growled.

Blaise rolled his eyes and changed the subject before they escalated to a full on battle in front of all the guests.

* * *

><p><strong>1) Auditioners (may or may not be an actual word!) : some one who auditions for a role in something...<strong>

**So please review and tell me what you think or if you have any suggestions or questions and I'll be happy to reply (the more reviews the better!)**

**Thanks,**

**MercyDragon264**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry that's it's been awhile. I've been very busy lately with the new semester and such plus my parents surprised me with the fact that we're going to one of our firends that we haven't seen in forever's house for the superbowl tonight (Sadly it's been so long since I've been to a superbowl party that I'd completelyforgotten what the Superbowl was! -_- I blame my brother!)**

**So here's the next chapter and it may be a bit boring and short, though I still hope you guys like it ;)**

**Please review when you're done.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else (not even my annoying 'little' brother!)**

* * *

><p>"If everyone would now kindly make their way to the dining room for dinner," a servant said into a microphone so let everyone know it was time to eat. People walked at their own pace through the gestured door and into the bigger room filled with tables and chairs. "There is assigned seating, so look for your names."<p>

"Come on," Ginny said pulling Luna, Hermione and their parents off in a random direction in the room. "I have a feeling that our seats are this way."

They wove their way through the crowd of people looking for their seats until they came across a table with the adults' names but the girls' names weren't there.

"That's odd," Luna said. "I thought that we'd be put with our parents."

"Maybe they have the parents separate from the actor's to be?" Hermione said.

"Oh, maybe we're at a table with hot guys!" Ginny squealed causing the other two girls to look at her like she was the crazy one. "What, that world revolves around hot guys."

"How do guy's come about when, in order to reproduce we need females," Hermione pointed out making Luna laugh.

"Hey, us guys take offense at that," a pleasant soprano yet male voice said behind them and they turned.

"Oh my god," Ginny squealed nearly killing Hermione and Luna's ear drums. "You're Harry Potter!"

"At your service Milady," The singer said bowing. "Would you like assistance in finding your seats? Your faithful servant would love to show his lovely mistress' to their seats."

Luna looked at each other than before either could help it they snorted. "Ah, I see that I have made milady's laugh."

"Hey, Brit, stop hogging all the hot girls- oh," Theo said walking up. "Ah, isn't that Draco's girl?"

"I belong to no one," Hermione smirked at them. "I am a free citizen who just happened to make the number one most wanted guy for a Boyfriend ticked off."

"Nah, he's always like that," Blaise said coming up. "He hates fan girls."

"Then he'd better stay away from Ginny," Luna said making the group laugh.

"Seriously, I leave for five seconds and you guys abandon me," a rather annoyed voice came from behind the guys. "Thanks for feeding me to the dragons."

"Shut it, Dray," Theo said. "We finally get three hot girls and you show up and steal them. How come that always happens?"

"Well, technically he can't steel what we don't have," Blaise said nonchalantly.

"And we're basically just accessories?" Hermione huffed. "I already said we belong to no one but ourselves."

"My dear, you'll never be an accessory," Theo said bowing to her. "You're a pretty girl who could tie us around her pretty little finger for it is us who are the accessories in this day and age."

"Smooth move, Theo," Harry grumbled. "And you were complaining that you get no girls because you're Russian."

Theo punched Harry on the arm making both boys wince at the impact when it was harder than intended. Draco just laughed while Blaise and the girls rolled their eyes.

"Now, I don't think we've been properly introduced," Blaise said bowing to the girls. "My name is Blaise Zabini; I'm auditioning for the role of Selene's older brother Stephen."

"Nice to meet you, Blaise," Hermione said shaking his hand. "My name's Hermione Granger; I'm auditioning for the female lead, Selene."

"So we're going to be siblings," Blaise laughed. "Well you've already met Mr. Rude earlier, though I suppose it wasn't really a proper meeting. This is Draco Malfoy; he's acting as Dimitri."

"This is my best friend Ginny Weasley who is auditioning as Tasha O'Brian," Hermione said indicating Ginny who waved. Then she indicated Luna and said, "And this is my other best friend Luna Lovegood; she's auditioning as Dimitri's younger sister Annabeth."

"Nice to meet you lovely ladies," Blaise kissed their hands. "That's Harry Potter; he's auditioning to be Dimitri's best friend and partner in crime Jesus. That flirt right there is Theodore Nott; he is auditioning to be a plain old tree."

"Seriously?" Hermione laughed.

"Hey, tell her my real part, Italy," Theo said annoyed.

"Okay, Russia is actually auditioning as the middle man or should I say the mutual friend, Edgar O'Brian," Blaise laughed. "He's also Tasha's older brother."

"Shouldn't we go find our seats?" Draco said sounding angry when what he was really thinking was 'Hurry it up, I'm starving over here!'

The girls flinched at his tone of voice. Only people who'd known Draco for years would have known that he hadn't meant it like it sounded. Yet they hadn't known him for even five minutes, so he came across as a cold, evil, spoiled git. He'd never been one to openly say what was on his mind and Blaise had been thinking of writing a book on translating Code Draco into English- he knew that it would sell big with his fan base.

"Ignore him, he missed his midday snack," Blaise said and Draco grunted. "Poor thing's starving to death. Don't we abuse him?"

"Poor France," Theo laughed patting Draco on the head like he was a lost and starving puppy.

"You guys are dead," Draco snarled and marched away to a random table which just happened to be the table that, not only were the guys supposed to sit at but so were the girls.

"How does he do that?" Harry muttered. "It's like he knows things that normal people can't."

"Britain, he did help Narcissa with the seating arrangements," Blaise said raising an eyebrow. "Even if he was guilt tripped into it he still helped and you know how he is; once he memorizes something he can't forget it even if he wants to. Unfortunately with all the time Narcissa made him work on this, he's memorized the seating arrangements."

Theo laughed at Harry as they walked over to join Draco at their table. The girls went back to looking for the table that they were supposed to sit at, not realizing that Draco had also found their table until Blaise walked over and guided them over.

"Oh," Ginny grinned as she saw their names on the table. "So that's where we're supposed to sit."

Theo and Harry snickered quietly at the girls as they sat down. What they got in return was a smack in the back of the head from a certain Italian. Draco rolled his eyes at his friends and helped himself to some bread and butter from the bread basket in the center of the table.

* * *

><p>After the feast-like dinner was over, everyone moved around and talked to each other. They guys moved off to go talk to a pair of hot actresses that they'd grown up with while the girls just sat quiet in a corner and talked amongst themselves. They laughed about random things and talked about which of the four guys was the cutest (they agreed on Blaise after they considered Draco's temper).<p>

"May I have everyone's attention?" Lucius Malfoy said standing on top of a stage like platform at the front of the room holding a microphone. "Now I'd like to announce how we're going to hold the auditions. They will not be like anything you have ever experienced. Everyone will go through not one, not two, not three, but four auditions.

"The second audition will be in dance because all roles require a very high level of dancing," Lucius said causing a couple of the auditioners to groan. "The third will be the singing audition, for all of you need to be able to sing as well and have a voice that matches with your opposite. The final audition will be acting, obviously.

"Now any questions?"

A very tall and leggy brunette raised her hand and said, "What about the first audition?"

"Why that has already been completed," Narcissa ginned down at all the auditioners. "We went and witnessed you in your natural environment working as you normally would."

Whispers ran through the crowd like wild fires. Some were outraged while others were amused. Hermione, Ginny and Luna were all shocked beyond belief. How'd they see them perform without the girls having any knowledge of it?

"Any more questions?" Lucius asked again. "Good, now we can move on to the next topic. You will all report to the set tomorrow at eleven so we can start the auditions. The press will be there and so will a camera crew so that the auditions can be viewed live by audiences all around the world. Only family and family friends are allowed into the actual set for the auditions for moral support."

"This dinner is officially over," Narcissa said as servants came in to guide people towards the door to go home. "I hope you all have a nice night and get as much sleep as you can for tomorrow will be a very long and tiring day. And don't forget to eat a well-balanced meal. We don't want anyone to pass out on the set."

With that everyone left to go and prepare for the following day.

* * *

><p>"Here we are on the set to the new series 'Broadway V.s. Hollywood' where the auditioners are preparing for their auditions for their roles," the news announcer said into her microphone while facing the camera. "We have actresses and performers from all over the world gathered here to participate in this amazing event! The series is about Selene Broadway and Dimitri Hollywood and their quest to overcome all the obstacles and find who they truly are- not only to themselves but to the world.<p>

"Over there is Ms. Pansy Parkinson who's auditioning to be Selene. Oh and there is Draco Malfoy who is already confirmed to be Dimitri," the announcer started pointing out people to those watching and telling who they were auditioning as. "And there are three people who I have no clue who they are or who they're auditioning to be."

The announcer stopped perplexed at the sight of Hermione, Ginny, and Luna standing in a corner talking amongst them waiting for the auditions to start. Luna would be the fourth person to go up on stage. She'd be doing an Irish step dance. Ginny would be number thirty-seven and she'd be doing a hip-hop number that she'd practiced a trillion times over the years for fun. Hermione was the last person to audition and she had no clue what-so-ever at what she'd be doing.

To say the Hermione was nervous was a major understatement. Yeah, she didn't have stage fright and was an amazing dancer. It was the thought of millions of people all over the world at once that had her terrified. It was worse since she didn't know what to dance for them and she was going to wing it.

At eleven thirteen the auditions officially started and the first auditioner went up on stage and danced to Cascada's 'Every Time We Touch.' Hermione could see that that girl wouldn't make it to the next round. Another girl went and then another and then it was Luna's turn. She blew the crowd away and Hermione could hear wolf whistles coming from Blaise, Harry, and Theo.

More and more people went up on stage and did their routines. Some originated from France, some from Russia; there were some from places Hermione'd only ever dreamed of. Soon it was time for the first break and Ginny was pacing because she'd be the first one on after the break.

"You'll do fine, Gin," Luna and Hermione reassured their friend. "You've done this nearly a trillion times and there is absolutely no possible way for you to fail."

"Yeah, you're right," Ginny sighed as she stopped pacing and sat down and started picking at her small salad. "Nothing to worry about. I'll be fine. I'll rock their world."

And rock their world she did. She was so amazing some of the audience tried to get an encore to no avail.

"Now it's just the twenty some-odd people ahead of me and then me," Hermione said quietly as she watched the next auditioner- who was a guy- perform his Russian folk dance. "Everything will work out great… I hope…"

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, I really hoped you guys liked it and the next chapter will be Hermione's audition.<strong>

**Please review and tell me what you think and I want at least five reviews before I upload the next chapter. Sorry to those who really like the story but I really want reviews and time in between so I can actually write/ type/ plan the next chapter -_-**

**Have a nice Superbowl and hope you guy's enjoyed the chapter.**

**MercyDragon264**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews I asked for and here's the next chapter!**

**This is Hermione's dance number and a little somthing extra (I wanted to shove a nicer big stick in the middly of the road.) I hope you all like it and tell me what you think in a review (I want atleast ten this time before I upload the next chapter! Muahahaha, I am so evil)**

**Also special thanks Angelndevil1 for the idea of using Narcissa to help Hermione with her first audition! And thank's for those of you who've reviewed this story, you guys are my greatest inspiration.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not even the flying pigs! J. owns everything!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Now it's just the twenty some-odd people ahead of me and then me," Hermione said quietly as she watched the next auditioner- who was a guy- perform his Russian folk dance. "Everything will work out great… I hope…"<em>

Hermione paced back and forth behind stage as her time ran down, yet she still couldn't think of what she would do. She thought about doing her encore from that last night in _The Nutcracker_ but she didn't have a partner to do it with. She thought about her other dances she'd created over the years but all the better, un-lame ones needed at least one partner.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Narcissa asked as she walked up to the obviously nervous girl with her son trailing reluctantly behind her. "You look freaked out."

"I don't know what to do," Hermione admitted as she stopped pacing and turned to look at the older woman, her eyes were pleading for help. "Most of my routines involve partners and the ones that don't are from when I was a kid and I haven't improved them at all so they suck really, really badly."

Narcissa thought for a couple second's before her eyes lit up with an idea and she turned around to look at her son. She grinned at him, a grin that terrified him so much he nearly bolted- _nearly_.

"Uh, Mom, why are you looking at me like that?" Draco asked backing up a foot. "You're creeping me out."

"Draco darling," Narcissa grinned even larger, even more evilly if it was even possible. "Can you do Mommy a really big favor?"

* * *

><p>"Now it's time for the last audition of the night," the Announcer announced. "Performed as the Female lead in the hit play on Broadway for five years running starting at the age of thirteen; accepted in to Julliard at the age of sixteen. I am pleased to introduce you all to the one, the only, Hermione Jane Granger!"<p>

The light's blacked out for nearly five seconds as the music started. A single spotlight trained on the back curtains, a lone shadow twirling gently and gracefully. As the music picked up a tiny bit the lights turned off again and another spotlight trained on the side of the stage and a figure clad in black danced onto the stage and froze as the music slowed again.

The lights turned off again, the tempo increased, the spotlight went to the opposite side of the stage and another figure emerged in a flurry of black and dark, dark green skirts. The lights turned on to show a male and female dancing towards each other as the music progressed each taking turns until they both met in the middle.

Suddenly the music changed into something with a much, much faster beat and the two figures started dancing together in what could only be called the Tango. In a flurry of legs they moved together so gracefully and beautifully that hardly anyone dared to breathe. The high sensuality of the dance only added to the beauty of it, the flawlessness of it…

Before anyone knew it the speed increased. And it didn't stop increasing either. Faster and faster they danced without pause and the audience was enraptured with them. No one dared blink for fear of missing even a tiny detail.

And as suddenly as it had started the music stopped dead in its tracks and the dancers froze, the woman grinning up at the male who was scowling down at her. No one moved or breathes for nearly five whole minutes until someone dared to take a tiny breath and suddenly the whole room was filled with applause and cheers and wolf-whistles.

"Whoop, go 'Mione," Ginny called as the twins wolf-whistled so loud that it nearly burst her ear drums.

"That was simply amazing," news reporter crowed excitedly next to the announcer who was nodding eagerly. "If she doesn't make it to the next round I'll be shocked to no end, but who is the guy and is the partnership even allowed?"

"It better be," the Announcer said. "Or else we're going to have a massive riot on our hands."

* * *

><p>"Lucius honey, calm down before you burst a vain," Narcissa said soothingly to her husband who was panicking over what to do. "I will not raise my second child on my own and if I have to I will personally follow you in death and make your life after death absolutely miserable- after the baby's older that is; I refuse to leave it all alone in this world."<p>

"But, but," Lucius tried to say something but Narcissa cut him off.

"No but's, Lucius," Narcissa said, her hand was over Lucius' mouth to keep him quiet. "I told her to do it since she was having a hard time deciding on her performance. I was also the one who blackmailed our son into being her partner."

As she took her hand from Lucius' mouth he spluttered, "That was Draco? Our Draco, Draco Malfoy? Since when can he dance like that? We never taught him to Tango!"

"Lucius remember when I'd go out on Thursday nights nearly four years ago and I'd being Draco with me. I said that I was going to visit the Parkinsons," Narcissa said, smirking a little. "Well, I lied. I was taking him to private dance lessons so that he could learn as many different types of dance. He was especially good at the Tango and Salsa."

"You evil, devious woman," Lucius said incredulously looking at his wife. "Do you know how much I love that about you?"

"You love it a lot and I know it," Narcissa smiled at her husband. "And you will allow this won't you?"

"I guess I have to," Lucius sighed. "Like the announcer said, there'll be a riot if I don't. And I'd also prefer to keep my wife in the same room as me at night."

Narcissa smiled happily at her husband; he was finally learning something after all those years of marriage.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God, Hermione," Ginny squealed as she, Luna and their family ran over to Hermione backstage. "That was amazing! Who was the guy? Tell me, tell me, tell me!"<p>

"Wasn't it obvious, Ginny," Luna giggled.

"Tell me," Ginny demanded along with Ron and the twins.

"It was Draco Malfoy," Luna and Hermione said together in absolute unison that usually only the twins could reach.

"Oh my God, was that really?" Ginny exclaimed.

"Yes, yes, that was me," Draco said dryly taking off the black hat with the dark green silk strip around the rim. "And before you say anything, my Mother blackmailed me for the first time in my life and made me do that. I will never do that again."

"Awe, why not Draco?" Blaise said coming up behind Draco with Harry and Theo. "You two looked amazing together; it was as if you two were literally made for each other."

"Because I dislike dancing with an untalented, low-class whores," Draco said meanly. Hermione's eyes snapped along with her temper. She walked up to him and looked him directly in the eyes.

"And I dislike dancing with High-class, spoiled assholes," Hermione said, her eyes as cold as ice as she slapped him across the face as hard as she could. "And we will both have to live because I will become the actress who acts as Selene Broadway, whether you like it or not."

And with that she stalked off as the guys laughed at Draco who was fuming. Ginny and Luna looked at Draco with disgust before following after their friend with their siblings and mothers trailing behind. Their father's however gave Draco a long lecture- which he promptly ignored in favor of glaring after the woman who'd dared to slap him- and then preceded to go and find Draco's parents.

Blaise grabbed Draco by the ear after the girls' fathers had walked off and dragged him into a nearby storage room to yell at him. Harry and Theo were standing guard outside the whole time, reluctant to enter the 'conversation'.

"If you don't straighten your act out and go apologize to Hermione this minute," Blaise threatened. "You can consider our friendship over."

"What?" Draco spluttered. "But she-"

"No buts," Blaise cut him off. "She had every right to call you those names- all of which were true- and to slap you and I hope that you will remember that mark and never repeat your actions. You are not a child Draco and I thought you'd been raised better than that. Seriously, calling a girl those names and such?"

Draco's eyes flashed in anger.

"I really thought that you were better than that, France," Blaise said in a disappointed tone. "But I guess I was wrong."

With that he turned around and exited the storage room with Harry and Theo following close behind him.

* * *

><p>That night after everyone had gone to bed, Hermione was still up and pacing around the room she shared with Luna and Ginny. She was still furious at Draco for calling her that unspeakable name. She was furious at him for insulting her dancing. She hated his guts and she doubted that that hate would ever ebb.<p>

"Hermione?" Luna's voice came from the bed closest to the bathroom. "Don't worry about it. As you said, Draco's an asshole and doesn't deserve your thoughts even in anger."

"I can't help it, Luna," Hermione fumed. "I'm so pissed off and I can't calm down no matter how hard I try."

"I know and I understand," Luna said getting up and putting on her lavender colored robe she'd gotten for her birthday the year before. "He insulted not only your dancing but you personally. Your dancing is your life and your everything. He shouldn't have done that no matter what he feels for you.

"You work your very hardest to perfect what you do," Luna continued walking over to Hermione and hugging her tightly. "He probably hasn't even worked half as hard as you ever. He's just a spoiled brat who has everything handed to him on a silver platter and has never had it hard. You have overcome so, so much in your life.

"You've been on Broadway since you were ten and at the age of thirteen you became the female lead. You are amazing and no one can deny it and even if they try, they're big fat liars," Luna said pulling away slightly to look her friend in the eye as the other friend snored really loudly. "So don't let what that complete asshole said get to you, because you are so much better than him. Now get some sleep so that tomorrow we can plan for the singing audition in a week."

"I love you," Hermione giggled. What Luna had said had helped her tremendously. "You're the bestest friend anyone could ask for."

"And don't forget Ginny," Luna giggled as Ginny gave a really big snore.

"We could never forget Gin," Hermione giggled too. "You're right, let's get some sleep."

* * *

><p>Draco was pacing his room thinking about what had happened at the auditions. He knew Blaise was undoubtedly right because Blaise was always right. The problem was: how the hell was he supposed to apologize to Hermione?<p>

"Ugh, this is totally helpless," he yelled irritated as he chucked a book from his bedside table across the room. "What am I supposed to say? 'Hello again Ms. Granger, I believe you may know me. I am the complete ass who called you a whore the other day and insulted your dancing. I just wanted to say I'm sorry'?

"Who in God Almighty's name would apologize like that Draco?" Draco was talking to and arguing with himself just like he had been since the storage closet. "When you see her next you'll go up to her and tell her that you are a stupid, idiotic and moronic bastard slash asshole. Oh wait she already knows that! Why does this have to be so damn hard?"

"Because women are incarnations of Hell," Lucius muttered from the doorway so low that his son couldn't hear. He'd been watching his son pace back in forth for nearly two whole hours and he had no clue how long before that he'd been pacing. Lucius was very amused by his son's insane rambling but he also felt sorry for his son because women could fight back very effectively- even more so that most males could.

A voice coughed behind Lucius and he slowly turned to see his wife standing behind him looking murderous. "So we're incarnations of Hell, huh?"

Lucius could barely say 'Shite!' before his lovely wife dragged him off by his ear and left their eldest son to his ramblings.

Later- after she'd finished with her husband- Narcissa walked back to her son's room with an icepack at hand and an open mind. "Knock, knock, may I come in?"

"Mom?" Draco said startled as he turned around fast enough to give a normal person whiplash. "Why're you here?"

"I live here, sweet," She said smiling then held out the icepack. "Here, put this on. It'll help reduce the swelling and the ace."

Draco grabbed the icepack from her and placed it on his cheek and sighed with relief at its coldness. "Thanks mom."

"It's what us Moms do when our idiotic sons goof up," Narcissa said rubbing her belly. "We help them make amends all the way up until they turn twenty-one."

"And what happens then?"

"We kick them out by their collars," Narcissa said so seriously that Draco almost believed her except for the mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"You cold hearted women," Draco joked hugging his mother with one arm. "I love you, now can you please help me? I'm ashamed of myself for doing this and I'm probably going to regret this a lot later, but I don't know what to do and if she does get the part of Selene she'll murder me!"

"So all you're worried about is your own life?" Narcissa said raising an eyebrow as she turned for the door.

"No, that's not it," Draco said quickly. "Arg, why is this so hard! I want to make amends because I was mad that you blackmailed me into doing that routine and I took it out on her when I shouldn't have. There, you happy?"

"Very," Narcissa said smiling. "My son has actually learned something."

"On second thought maybe I'd better go ask Dad," Draco said trailing off as he started for the door only to be tugged back and into a chair by his ear.

"Don't you dare," Narcissa said. "I'm right here and I'm the better choice seeing is how I am a woman myself and _you men _have no clue what _us females_ really want. And besides, your father is a little preoccupied at the moment."

Draco paled and his mother went on to describe everything about reconciling with a woman and what absolutely _**NOT **_to do when reconciling with them.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think of the stick? And please don't yell at me because the foul language (it's already killing me that I added those foul, foul words!)<strong>

**So yeah, atleast ten reviews please!**

**Thanks**

**MercyDragon264**


	5. Authors Note: Please Read!

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Please Read!**_

First off I'd like to thank all those who reviewed the least chapter. You guys give me so much support that I can't thank you enough…

I will be unable to write another chapter for this story for a while but I will still get on every once in a while to pm those who reviewed me in order to answer any questions they have or just to reply…

I am unable to write because I am grieving over the death of one of my friends' baby brother who never had a chance to live… He was strangled by his umbilical cord four days before he was supposed to be born. If you want the whole story it's at the beginning of my other story 'Home Sweet Home'.

I do not think I will be able to re-write the whole thing again and I wish you all luck and hope that none of you will have a death close to you because honestly it sucks. And those of you who have my heart goes out to you (I don't see why people say 'I'm sorry' over a death because that seems cold to me. I think the term 'I feel for you' or 'my heart goes out to you' fits better in that situation.)

Thanks for all of your support and I'll try to get over this as fast as I can so that I can update,

Mercy


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guy's sorry it's been so long. A lot has happened since my friends little brother was lost (my mom just lost our own baby not even two weeks ago ironically and I've been switched into a couple new classes that I need to catch up in not to mention I have to start planning for college...) So as a resault, updates with be eratic and may come with months in between -_- I decided to update this story first because A) I already had half of it done and B) when I last updated it was only an authors not instead of a chapter. So hope you guys like this chapter even if it's only 1.2k words (I reall didn'y have it in me to add the date into this chapter) and I'll try to update again as soon as I have the time to but first I'm going to update HSH first (when I have time to finish that chapter -_-)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Zip, zilth, nada! **

* * *

><p>"Okay, I think that's everything you should know," Narcissa finished lecturing her son two and a half hours later. At this point Draco's complexion was having a hard time choosing a color to remain at. It was going to ghostly white to bright red all the way back to that ghostly white again.<p>

"Did you have to add the part about the female anatomy?" Draco spluttered at his mother- at the moment his face was bright red. "It's not like I don't know that stuff or was going to take her to bed!"

"Good, that should come later on," Narcissa mutter so low Draco almost missed it- key word being almost. He turned redder than he already was. This time Narcissa spoke louder when she said, "No but you are going to take her on a very romantic date to make it up to her."

Draco was pale when he whispered, "I thought I was supposed to make up with her, not make out with her…"

"This is making up," Narcissa smiled innocently at her son. "This is just the better version to apologize for the magnitude of your…error.

"Now I think a nice dinner at Blaise's Uncle's restaurant down town would be perfect!" Narcissa went on to describe the plans she had in mind for this and when she was done, Draco was passed out in the chair she'd sat him in hours earlier.

"Hermione, please come out of the room. It's been nearly a week and we need to practice for the next round in the auditions," Ginny whined at the bedroom door. She and Luna had been kicked out during the day so that Hermione could mope around in private.

"Never!" Hermione's voice came from the other side of the door. "I'll kill that fucking bastard if it's the last thing I do and I won't come out until I've found the perfect way to do just that!"

"You could just give him rotten food and give him food poisoning," Luna said from the couch where she was painting her toenails. "I'm sure that'd be enough to make him regret it."

Hermione's head poked out the bedroom door. "I love you, Lune's."

"Yeah sure, what do you want?"

"Can you help me sneak into Malfoy Mansion so I can plant the rotten food?"

"Can I finish painting my toenails?" Luna raised her eyebrow at her friend."

"Can we leave within the hour?"

"Probably."

"Then hurry up with those toenails so we can punish that spoiled asshole!" Hermione jumped up and down excitedly. "Oh, and Ginny, can you cook something so we can poison Draco with it?"

Ginny grumbled as she marched her way to the kitchen to cook something that without a doubt could kill almost anything. "Why am I always the one making the killer eggrolls? Couldn't it be Ron for once? He's worse at cooking than even me! But no, she always has me make the killer food…"

"I love you, Ginny," Hermione called after her grumbling friend.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you say that now," they heard more grumbling from the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Do you really think this'll work?"<p>

"Draco, give me some credit," Narcissa snapped t her son while rubbing her belly. "I'm a female and I know how we females think. If she hasn't decided to come and poison you already then this should work."

"And if she's decided to poison me?"

"Then you're dead and on your own… How would you like your funeral?"

"Mom!"

"Sorry, sorry, but seriously you should write your will and give what details you want for your funeral just in case because if she's decided to poison you then you're dead…"

"Narcissa, will you please stop scaring our son," Lucius asked his wife exasperated. "You're scaring him half to death and besides you haven't killed me yet which means that Ms. Granger most likely won't kill him."

"You think that, my Sweet," Narcissa grinned. "You might not have a pair of testicles left once this pregnancy's over."

Both males paled and shut up to let Narcissa put the finishing touches together on the invitation to Hermione.

* * *

><p>"Oh, that's perfect Ginny! You've really outdone yourself this time!" Hermione squealed with glee. "I give him a half-hour before he dies a horrible, horrible death!"<p>

"I think she's gone bonkers," Ginny whispered to Luna who just stood there nodding; though no one had any idea who she was nodding to.

"Let's go and kill us some Malfoy Asshole!" Hermione cackled evilly as she started for the door but was stopped by a knock on her destination. She walked over and opened the door to see Blaise Zabini holding red roses and a card.

"I have no clue how I ended up being the messenger but here you go," Blaise said dryly. "If this works then I'll top my hat off to him. I'd put that food away for another day though and give him one more chance before you kill him because he's gone to such great lengths and has had enough torture from Cissy over this."

Before any of the girls could reply, he handed the flowers and card to Hermione and left after waving 'Hi' to Luna and Ginny.

"Open it, open it," Ginny squealed eagerly. "I want to know what it says!"

"_To Hermione Jane Granger,_

_I am ever so sorry for what I said to you the last time we met. To make it up to you, I would like to take out on a date to Zabini's Greek Italian dinner; Blaise's Uncle owns it so we should be able to have privacy and a very good meal. Auntie Grazia makes the best food you'll ever taste and she'd love to meet you; she's a huge fan of your dancing. She's been to at least one performance for every show you've been in; turns out she was the once who suggested you to Mother and Father for the show. Please, give me a change to make amends for the last time and I hope to see you when I pick you up tomorrow morning at 11:30 for our lunch time reservations; if it helps, I begged for nearly four hours before Uncle let me have the reservation and Mother tortured me for three day's straight and the guys haven't talked to me since the Auditions. Mother says 'Hi' and she can't wait to see you again._

_Draco Malfoy"_

_P.S. I hope you like the roses; I begged Mom for my allowance – she refused to give me it as punishment – so that I could find flowers as perfect as you… Okay that sounded a tad bit too cheesy, I'll admit…_

Hermione started laughing at the last part. He was right, it was cheesy but it did the trick; she'd forgive him this time but if he ever did something like that again she'd kill him. "Sorry Ginny, but throw out the poison because he gets to live this time."

"I spent an hour and a half cooking the world's most deadliest food, just to chuck it?"

"Yup," Luna said giggling a tiny bit. "Next time, I'll help you make it because I think this is going to be a routine for them."

"I think you're right, Lunes," Ginny sighed and they looked at her helplessly giggling friend.

* * *

><p><strong>There! Next chapter will be the date but I'm not sure when I'll get it up next so please bear with me; I will finish this story eventually, I swear!<strong>

**So thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it,**

**Mercy**


End file.
